1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of longitudinally severing a longitudinally symmetrical annular core of ferromagnetic material for a television tube deflection unit into two parts.
The invention also relates to a television tube deflection unit comprising an annular core severed according to such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,261. According to the known method, severing grooves are ground in the annular core during a grinding treatment along which grooves the annular core can be severed. Severing is generally done by using a gas flame or by providing mechanical stress, for example, by tapping. However, the annular core, which may be conical or flared, has such a large rigidity due to its shape that severing occurs in a manner in an undesired large number of cases, that is it does not take place along the severing groove, which leads to a large reject percentage.